Perfect Through My Eyes
by V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] Just a simple oneshot about Goten's feelings for Valese and how he views her. No Flames. Read and Review.


A/N: 18th fic. 1st Goten/Valese fic, and this is my first story for the DBGT Archive (majority of my stories are in the DBZ Archive). Though, I'd prefer to pair Goten up with Marron or Bulla. I still contain a soft spot for this pairing as well, and I have nothing against this pairing. If you're not familiar with what I write, or how I am, then I'm basically an author of variety, which means I like to try and do different things with different plots, pairings, or just different altogether. I'm not sure how many people will actually read this since Goten/Valese isn't exactly a popular pairing, but if you do read this, please review. It'd be appreciated. Thanks.

*Disclaimer-I own nothing.*

Title: Perfect Through My Eyes

* * *

Though he was usually seen smiling, laughing, or just being his happy-go-lucky self, he had a few pet peeves of his own. For instance, he couldn't stand it when people constantly tried to pair him up with Bulla or Marron when he was with Valese. He also couldn't stand it when people constantly told him that he could do better or that Valese was too dumb for him. He just wished that they'd, for once, not try to make decisions for him. Couldn't they see that he was old enough to make his own, responsible decisions?

He'd be twenty-eight in less then a year. He was pretty sure he was old enough to know who to date and who not to date. Besides, what was wrong with Valese? _Nothing._ She was perfect. He and Valese had more in common than people realized. A small smile crossed his features as he looked down at the brown-haired woman beside him. They just left the ice cream parlor and were now heading for the park to take a walk. The weather wasn't too bad, in fact, it was perfect. The sun was out and there were a few clouds in the sky here and there. The park wasn't too crowded either, which was a good thing. It was rare to visit the park and not find it crowded.

"Hey, Goten?"

Goten looked down at his girlfriend, who happened to be dressed in a yellow, short-knee length dress, her brown hair hanging down as always, not that it bothered him. In fact, it didn't bother him at all. To him, Valese was beautiful either way, and he seriously doubted anything could change how he felt for or viewed the brown-haired girl. "Yeah?"

"Can we go to the mall afterwards?"

He shrugged, not really minding where they went as long as it was with her. "Sure."

She smiled happily, before latching on to his arm. He then, grinned and put his hand behind his head as they continued to walk through the not-so-crowded park. He had stopped by her place to pick her up after a sparring match with his father eariler. He usually tried to spend as much time with her as possible since he always seemed to be busy, but Valese didn't seem to mind. She was usually understanding, which was a trait he knew not to take for granted. Especially, since it appeared that most girls...were well, complicated.

####

"How do you think this would look on me?"

Goten looked at the thin, yellow dress Valese had in her hands. "It'd look great on you."

Valese giggled lightly, her free hand, covering her lower face, "Aw. I knew you'd liked it."

Goten grinned as he watched her take off, and made her way towards the store clerk. That was another thing he loved about Valese. She was always upbeat and positive. Come to think about it, he never seen her upset, or in a bad mood. She was always smiling, just like he always was. And that was rarely something he saw in women these days. Most of the women around here were bossy, quick-tempered, or just too uptight, and he knew that from experience. It was as if he and Valese were two halves that completed each other and needed each other to become a whole. It was as if they had a bond, that couldn't be broken or torn no matter what. They were completely inseparable, and if that didn't show how compatible they were, then he didn't know what would.

He smiled as she began walking towards him, her hands full from the bags of clothes she was carrying. "Are you ready to go, Valese?"

Valese nodded, a smile on her face, "Yeah, I'm ready now. Thanks, Goten."

He grinned as he grabbed some of the bags out of her hands. "It was no problem at all. Say, what do you say we go out for lunch?"

"That sounds nice. I'd love too."

"Great. Let's go put these bags up and head for that new restaurant I was telling you about. "

Valese smiled brightly. "Okay."

The couple then headed outside towards Goten's aircar, specifically made from Bulma herself. Once the duo made it to Goten's aircar, they put Valese's bags of clothes into the trunk, before hopping in and taking off to the recently built restaurant. Within half an hour, the couple were now in front of the restaurant, which happened to be called 'Miso's'.

"Wow, this place seems to be really popular."

Goten nodded in response, as he took in how packed the parking lot was. If the parking lot was this full, then he had no doubt that the inside was just as packed."Yep. And they've just opened two days ago."

Valese continued to stare at the restaurant building her and Goten were walking towards in awe, amazed at how appealing the outside of the restaurant seemed to be. As soon as the two entered the restaurant, they were greeted by a blonde waitress. "Hello, I'm Cheryl. I'll be you guys waitress today. I assume it's a table for two?"

Goten nodded, confirming the blonde's question. Cheryl gave the two a small smile, before pulling out two green and gold menu's. "Okay then. Follow me, and I'll lead you right to your table for today."

Goten and Valese followed the blonde to a back table, and quickly sat down once they reached it. The blonde then placed their menu's down on the table, before pulling out her small notepad. "Okay, do you guys want a second to look at the menu's first or can I get you two a drink or an appetizer?"

"We'll look at the menu for a little while longer," answered Goten.

"Okay. I'll be back to check on you two."

Goten watched as the waitress walked away, before turning his attention on Valese, who was already looking at her menu. "See anything you like?"

"Well, yeah...I think I'm going to go with the mixed seafood platter."

He raised an eyebrow, as he took in her words. "You know, Valese...you should really try something different."

Valese looked up at Goten, her brown eyes staring into his black ones. "No, I'm okay with the mixed seafood platter."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "I wouldn't feel comfortable trying something new and not liking it."

Goten smiled as he nodded in understanding. Valese just displayed yet another reason why he loved her. No matter what, she seemed to be considerate and honest. He honestly couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. Though he knew people probably wouldn't accept their relationship, he didn't care because she was completely perfect through his eyes. For what other people said or thought about Valese, really didn't matter. Because as long as Valese knew he loved her and Valese loved him, no one else's opinion mattered as long as they had each other.


End file.
